It is the long-range purpose of this project to identify the psychosocial characteristics of those patients who suffer recurrence of melanoma vs. those who do not. A program for generating a very thorough psychosocial profile has been developed. In addition, some promising psychobiological measures are also being collected. We are presently in the data-collection phase of this project. Preliminary analysis and review of these data will begin in June.